IM PREGNANT WITH WHO'S KID!
by MomoHinaChan
Summary: Ino has just found out that she is pregnant with shikamaru's child but knows that he doesnt love her but he loves Temari. Will she tell him about the child that is growning inside her of with she just let him find out on his own. Rated M for language
1. IM PREGNANT!

I do not own Naruto or any of the chara's in this fanfic but my own oc's.

* * *

A girl with long blond hair up in a pony tail bangs in front of her face was walking around the room placing back and forth while looking at the clock on her wall above her bath room door. She didn't want to look but she knew she needed to. She sighed as she looked around see that a cretin pink head wasn't in site, she smiled as she was about to walk down stairs when she heard someone yell.

"Ino get your ass back in that bathroom and see if it's a yes!!" someone with pink hair yelled while running up the stairs.

Ino blinked as she looked at the girl she called a friend. She just stood there not knowing if she should run anymore since Sakura was the strongest one out of all her friends and the people in the village. So she turned around and walked to the bathroom door and opened it. She then walked into the bath room and looked down at the pregnancy test. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. In all her life she didn't think about having a kid at the age of 19. She didn't even think it would be with someone she didn't even like…. Well that's how it looked from other people's point of view. Sure she was happy but the person that got her pregnant didn't even know they had sex because that person was drunk form all the saki that they drank at the welcome back party for Sasuke and the same party was for Naruto and Hinata finally going out. She didn't have a lot of Saki but she had enough so that she was drunk. She thought she wouldn't remember any of it but she did the next morning after the party she woke up to see on one in the bed next to her but she started to remember what happened that night. Sakura walked into the room and looked at her friend wanting to know what was up. Ino looked over at Sakura and blinked a little letting some tears fall.

"It's positive…." Ino said while falling to her knees on to the bathroom floor bringing her legs up to her chest while sitting there looking at the wall.

Sakura gasped as she looked at her friend. She sat down next to her and hugged her. Ino laid her head on Sakura's shoulder while trying not to cry. She didn't know what to do, she was happy to have a kid but she didn't think he would want it since he was in love with someone other than her. Sakura rubbed Ino's arm a little while shushing her. Sakura didn't know what to say sure she could talk to Ino about telling him but she knew that Ino would be too scared to. She knew how she felt she was too scared to tell Sasuke about how she felt now but she didn't know if she should tell him. Ino stopped crying a few minutes later and looked at the wall. She didn't say anything but Sakura knew that Ino wanted to talk. She looked at her and sighed a little.

"Ino are you going to tell your parents?" Sakura asked as she let go of Ino and stood up.

Ino looked up at her then looked down at the floor. She then stood up as she did she shook her head no. Sakura sighed as she looked at Ino but didn't say anything. As she was about to say something the door bell rung, Ino looked up at then started to walk out of the bath room and down the stairs to the door. Since she was living alone she couldn't just yell to her mother to get the door. Ino wiped away her tears as she put her hand on to the door knob but she stopped when she heard Sakura coming down the stairs. She turned around and looked at Sakura who was telling her to open the door. Ino turned back to the door and opened it. When she looked up to see who it was she gasped a little as she backed away a little. Sakura came up to the door to see a lazy looking boy with brown hair up in a pony tail wearing his normal outfit all black with the green vest and a boy that was well chubby with red hair wearing his normal outfit of red and white. She then sighed as she smiled at them.

"Hello Shikamaru Choji" Sakura said as she then looked back at Ino "Ino's not feeling good today so I don't think you guys will want her around…."

But before Sakura could say another word they all heard a yell from outside and down the street. They all but Ino looked down the road to see Naruto running like hell away from someone. They all blinked as Naruto ran up to them trying to catch his breath. When he did all he could do was point and mumble something that they couldn't understand. Shikamaru just looked at him like he was crazy tell he saw Sasuke walking down the road with a girl with red hair walking beside him. Everyone then looked at Sakura who looked like she was pissed off but then she cooled herself down and smiled as Ino walked over to her.

"Ummm maybe you guys should come back later I mean I'm not feeling good and I don't think Sakura is going to be feeling good for a while so maybe we can meet up with you tomorrow" Ino said as she smiled her fake smile that only the girls knew was a fake smile.

All she got from the boys was a "troublesome" from Shikamaru as he walked off, a grumble from Choji while he was eating and walking off after the lazy ass ninja, and a "ok now I can go see Hinata" from Naruto. Ino and Sakura let out a sigh at the same time as Sakura closed the door. Sakura looked over at Ino as Ino walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Sakura walked over to her and sat down next to her. They didn't say much to each other but just sat there looking at the wall.

"Ino you should have told Shikamaru when he was at the door" Sakura said as she looked over at her friend.

Ino sighed as she looked at Sakura. She then smirked

"And are you going to tell Sasuke how you feel when he is around other girls"

Sakura glared at Ino but then stopped as she giggled a little.

"Well who said I wasn't Ino-pig"

Ino rolled her eyes as she looked at Sakura. She wasn't in the mood for this she still had to find out how she was going to tell her parents and hide it from Shikamaru and everyone. She then stood up and walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone and started to dial a number. Sakura walked into the kitchen and looked at her.

"Ino what are you doing" Sakura asked as she leaned on the door frame to the kitchen.

Ino didn't say anything tell someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hi daddy……yes I'm fine…..no I'm not sick……Dad I just want to tell you and mom something….Dad stop talk for a minute…….DAD IM PREGNANT!!!......" Ino said as she was talking to her father on the phone.

All you could hear from the other end was "WHAT!!!!" being yelled. Ino sighed as she nodded a couple times while lessoning to her father yell and talk to her while telling her mother. Ino then hung up and looked over at Sakura. Sakura just stood there not knowing what to say at all about anything. She was surprised that Ino told her father about it.


	2. WTF My parents are sooo wha

Hey everyone sorry I havent been on much or updateing. My computer crashed and I didnt have a back up for any of the chapters so I have to rewrite everything so yea Hope you guys will still read this storie and my other one too

Anywho I do not own Naruto and if I did Naruto and Hinata would be togeather and Shikamaru and Ino or Shikamaru and Temari would be togeather ^_^

* * *

Ino looked over at Sakura and rolled her eyes as she walked over to one of the chairs in the kitchen. She sat down and let out a long sigh

_"I can't believe I just did that…." _She said to herself as she put her right hand to her forehead as she leaned her right elbow on the table.

Sakura walked over to her and smiled a little as she sat down next to her friend. She still couldn't believe that Ino told her father. It wasn't like Ino to tell her father things like this she usually went to her mother for stuff like this. Sakura then blinked when she heard the door bell ring yet again. She looked at Ino to see she didn't even move, so Sakura got up from where she was sitting and went for the door.

Ino blinked when she saw Sakura get up. When she heard some talking in the other room she knew that the door bell must have rung without her knowing it. She had too many things in her head right now to even think about anything but what was going to happen to her. She didn't even know if she should tell Shikamaru or just let him find out for himself but knowing Shikamaru he would find out by himself since he was so smart for their age. It didn't make any since to her as she kept hearing voices in the other room, but once she heard Sakura yell about something she knew something was up.

Ino sighed as she stood up from the chair and put her hands down at her side as she walked into the living room. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned on the door frame of the living room as she saw a boy with slick black hair wearing all black with a smile on his face. Ino rolled her eyes she wasn't up to having this guy around right now, all she wanted to do was run up to her room and cry herself to sleep.

_"Sai, I told you Ino doesn't want too….." _But Sakura stopped herself from talking when she saw Ino just standing there looking at the two of them.

_"Ino, I can tell something is up just by how you are acting right now"_ Sai said with his ever so smiling face like he always did.

Oh how Ino wanted to slap that stupid smile off his face. Wow mood swings much, She didn't even know why she was acting like this she was usually the one who was always all over Sai in a matter of minutes but lately she didn't want to be by anyone other than Sakura and the other girls. It must have been because she was pregnant or something. She just looked at him with a glare on her face meaning for him to shut the hell up or she would hurt him. Right when Sai got the look he knew something was up and he had to go ask someone.

"_I think I will be going_" Sai paused as he walked over to Ino "_I know something's up Ino, I will find out_" he said with a smirk on his face before he showed himself out of her house.

Ino waited for the door to close before she let out a angry scream. She couldn't take it anymore everything in her life was going down a hole and she couldn't do anything about it. She then looked over at Sakura who was just looking at her like she just saw something scary.

_"What!!!" _Ino half yelled at the pink head girl as she stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

When Ino got to her room she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She looked out the window that was right by her bed and looked out it while thinking to herself. She had to try and put on an act when she went out but since she was in her house she felt like she didn't need to put up an act. As she was looking out the window she saw Sakura walking down the street.

_'She must have gotten tired of me_….' Ino thought to herself as she let out a sigh before her eyes widened when she saw her mother and father walking down the street with Shikamaru's parents.

Ino stood up from her bed and ran out of her room and down the stairs and out the door. She forgot she didn't have any shoes on but right now she didn't care that much since she saw her mother looking right at her. Ino put her fake smile on as she looked at her and Shikamaru's parents.

_"Ino, let's go inside please"_ She heard her mother say to her before she was pushed back inside her house from her mother's hands.

A couple minutes later- -

_"INO YAMANAKA!!!_" Her mother scream _"I Can't believe my one and only daughter has done such a thing, Why is it that I'm the one that has to know last hmmmm_" She paused "_Why can't I be the first to know hmmmmm_" she paused again "_I just can't believe this!!!" _she yelled as she looked at her daughter just sitting there on the sofa in the living room.

Ino held her hands up to her ears trying to block out her mother's yelling but she couldn't. When she looked at her mother she saw Shikamaru's mother Yoshino trying to calm her mother down. Ino then started to wonder why Shikamaru's mother and father were there but then again her mother and father always went places with them.

"_Mom…." _Ino paused as she stood up "_I'm sorry ok, I got drunk ok_," she paused again as she saw her father looking at her "_And I'm not telling who the father is ok I will not since I know you will go off to find him"_ Ino said as she glared at her father knowing he would.

Her father looked at her as Shikamaru's father Shikaku just sat down on the floor and rolled his eyes as he said the all too famous words from Shikamaru. Ino was about to scream yet again but her door bell rung yet again. Ino was about to get the door when her father went to open it. She just let out a sigh as she walked into her kitchen knowing that they would be staying for dinner. She started to look around for something to cook for them all.

_"Ino…someone's here to see you_" She heard her father's voice call out from the living room.

Ino really didn't care at the moment as she kept up the cooking. She then heard some movement coming from the other side of the kitchen but she didn't pay that much attention to it see as if someone was there to see her, her mother most likely told the person where she was. As she was cooking she started to hum to herself, but she stopped humming when she started to think about whom was there not talking to her at all even though they were there to see her?????


End file.
